The present invention relates to a device for supporting a weldolet on a pipe about an opening therein in order that the same may be joined.
In plumbing and other manufacturing operations, metal weldolets are often connected to metal pipes by welding. The weldolet must be supported in alignment with the pipe in order that it may be welded to the pipe about an opening therein, and this may be accomplished by two individuals, one of whom holds the weldolet in position relative to the pipe while the other welds a connection therebetween. In the alternative, improvised supports, such as wooden beams and braces, may be employed to hold the weldolet in position on the pipe. Such conventional techniques for supporting a weldolet are, to say the least, cumbersome, inconvenient and time consuming, and often require the effort of more than one individual.